


Overfilled Chamber Pot

by JJBA_Randomness



Series: Critical Role Bathroom Tales [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Diarrhea, Embarrassment, Farting, M/M, Scat, Stomach Ache, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/pseuds/JJBA_Randomness
Summary: The Mighty Nein end up staying at an inn that has a couple of not too kind innkeepers. They aren't fond of half breeds like Fjord. Good thing he has a good way to get back at them.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Series: Critical Role Bathroom Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663108
Kudos: 18





	Overfilled Chamber Pot

**Author's Note:**

> Another Critical Role fic and it's scat again as well. Hope you enjoy~ Thoughts and requests are welcome~

The inn they had managed to find to rest in for the night wasn't the best by any means nor was it all that open to everyone. It was clear that the innkeepers didn't like the fact that he was only half-orc but, he wasn't going to make a big deal about it. Everyone had different views on the mixing of blood so it was fine that there were quite a few very against it. He would still be able to survive one night in the not so hospitable place. The others in the group could easily tell that he wasn't happy about the situation but they didn't have much choice as it was the only inn for quite a while. Fjord brushed off their concern and headed to his room to enjoy the first bit of privacy he's had in a long while.

Seeing as they were usually travelling, it meant they didn't get the luxury of being away from the rest of the group very often. Modesty was the last thing on anyone's mind then. He would take any bit of privacy at this point since he had more than enough of trying to hide the deep, almost painful, bubbling in his abdomen. It was more than likely from the various foods they had ate in the many villages on the way there as well as Jester's stale baked goods. There was quite a bit of concern towards how good they were for anyone as they tended to sit in the tiefling's bag for an unknown amount of time.

To say the half-orc was upset about his accommodations was a bit of an understatement. The room itself was about the average size for a small inn but, it was in a state of disrepair. He probably could have forced the innkeeper couple to give him a better room by forcing them to with violence but it was late and he would rather just let it go for the night. Fjord could see a dirty bed and a disgusting chamber pot. It was probably the size of what would be perfect for a child if it had been cleaned regularly.

The whole room could have done with a deep clean before anyone should really be sleeping in it. It was brushed off as he put down his back and locked the door. He moved over to the over side of the room. There was likely to be very little sleeping being done that night. All he could do was sit and wait till the morning came so they could leave.

An ominous rumbling from his stomach made him look at the vile chamber pot. He would rather avoid using it but, his luck wasn't that good. There was no other option for him since the innkeepers were so against his mixed blood. It wasn't a problem at the moment even though it would steadily get worse. Being at the inn was still better than being out in the woods with an upset stomach. Fjord was easily able to focus on looking through his pack for one of the many books he carried on him for when he wanted to pass the time while they were resting.

The half-orc was fine with ignoring the rumbling within his abdomen for a couple of hours though it did catch up to him with a sharp cramp. His book fell to the bed as he snapped up. He rested a hand on the swollen flesh of his stomach to check on how bad things were. There was a defined bubbling that could be felt against his hand and through his shirt. All he really had to do to get rid of the pain was to use the terribly dirty chamber pot near the bed. It was a terrible thing that he had hoped to avoid given that he's been through worse. Fjord forced down a sigh as he got out off of the the bed and quickly stripped off his pants.

"Jester should really stop keeping pastries in her bag. She might end up killing one of us if they really end up being basically rotten," he muttered as he kicked his pants back towards the bed. It was obvious that he was going to try and avoid touching the thing as much as possible. There was another rumble from his stomach that was follow by a loud burst of gas. The smell from it made him shake his head.

He carefully lowered himself into a high squat and looked down at the chamber pot. It was beyond stained from use. His stomach cramped up more as something dropped. There was a bit of a struggle to get things moving. One would think that having such an upset stomach would mean that things wouldn't get stuck but, bodies didn't work that especially his. Fjord was a bit on the unlucky side when it comes to what he gets from either of his parents and his messed up digestive tract was one of the things he wished he could trade for just about anything else.

Soon, the green man could feel the head of the log peeking out of him. It was hard like a rock and didn't want to move all that much when he strained to get it out. He panted as he tried to get it out. The fact that it seemed to be stuck only made him more frustrated about it all together. There was obviously a lot more behind it while it decided to stay in its spot. Fjord ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it slightly.

The half-orc shifted around slightly in order to get more comfortable. He could hear people moving around on the main floor of the inn which was nice to focus on. His muscles worked well on their own and ended up getting the rock moving out of him more. It felt like it was trying to rip him apart as it finally slipped out to land in the chamber pot with a loud thud. Another loud bit of gas slipped from his well and he was shocked that no one came rushing up to see what was going on, it had seemed others would have been able to hear it as well.

Fjord could see that he was going to be stuck in his awkward squat for a long while. He carefully lowered himself to be closer to the chamber pot in order to take some of the strain off of his legs. The burn was already present in the thick limbs. There was also a burn in his ass but, that wasn't going to be going away for well over a week. His gut was quick to remind him that more was on its way out significantly quicker than the first bit. More gas also escaped him, cloaking him in a very pungent smell of his own waste.

There was a minute of wait until the next massive log started making its appearance. He was able to push it out easily and it made a wet thud in the pot under him as it hit the first log. A third one was quick to join them. The chamber pot wouldn't be able to hold all of it but, it would be in one spot for an easier time cleaning up. Fjord just about moaned as the waste inside of him started moving on its own. It was nice to be able to relax though he could have done without all the mess it was leaving behind on his skin.

He glanced down at the pot again and was kind of shocked to see it was filled about halfway already. It wasn't like he hadn't notice just how much was coming out of him but, it still seemed to be quite a bit more than the meager pot could handle. There was also an annoying pulse from his bladder. Shifting so that his dick was aimed towards the pot as well was no problem all things considered. His bladder was more than happy to release and add to the mess under him. A whine slipped out of the half-orc as flash of hot pain from somewhere near his pelvis. Fjord could hear footsteps approaching the room door and he shrunk himself as much as he could.

"Sir, may I come in?" A voice asked through the door.

"I'm not decent at the moment. Can you come back at another time?" The half-orc responded.

"I would rather make that you haven't wrecked the room now, half-blood freak." The other person snapped.

He sighed and looked at the door. If what he was doing at the moment was considered wrecking a room, he would gladly do it several times over in order to fuck with the innkeepers. There was no reason to assume that he would be the one out of the group to ruin one of the rooms in any way. It was just a bit ruder than he would have liked. "Sorry. I really can't open the door at the moment. You would do well to just come back later."

The innkeeper cursed towards him before heading down to the main floor. He was glad that the other had left him alone without too much trouble. All in good timing as well since another loud and near violent bout of gas left him. There was a clear splatter sound by his feet but, he ignored for the time being. Fjord eased himself into being upright while making sure nothing was directly under his feet. His eyes were drawn to the mess under him. A once somewhat empty pot was now over filled to the point where a good amount got onto the floor around it. The half-orc could help but, be impressed by what his body could produce.

He sadly didn't have anything in his back to clean himself with. His eyes wandered over the ratty bed sheets. It was almost guaranteed that his boyfriend would allow him to share his bed with him. The sheets in his room had seen vastly better days so what he was about to do was probably the better send off than some of the other things that could happen on them. Fjord carefully avoided his own bodily waste and started the long clean up process. It felt like he was trying to remove clay from his skin.

The sound of many footsteps coming up the steps caught his attention. So his friends had decided it was time to turn in. Quite the perfect timing. He picked up his pace while being thorough with the cleaning. It was nice to have the thick paste gone and he quickly dropped the ruined sheets in favor of grabbing his pants. The racist innkeepers were going to definitely throw a massive fit over the mess he made. Fjord slipped his pants back on while grabbing his pack. He didn't stick around very long as he unlocked the door. His boyfriend was keeping the bed warm as well as a cup of tea that would help settle his stomach further.


End file.
